


Octavia's Interference

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia finds out Raven wants to be ore than friends with Abby. </p><p>What does she do? </p><p>Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavia's Interference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts), [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Dr Mechanic/Rabby or whatever you want to call it through mainly Octavias POV.

Octavia left Raven's work shop with her head spinning at what she had found out from her friend. On the outside she looked calm and composed, thanks to her continued training with Lincoln. But inside she was in turmoil. 

She had just learned that Raven had feelings for Abby. As in Doctor Griffin. As in Clarkes mum, twice as old as Raven Abby. Chancellor Abby. Raven hadn't meant to tell her she knew. But Octavia had asked all these probing questions about why she dumped Wick, why she hadn't found someone new to take up with. Even renew her sexual exploits with her brother Bel. 

But Raven had stood firm and said she wasn't interested in any of the guys. Octavia realised if it wasn't for all the training she had done with Lincoln she would have missed her clue. Not interested in guys. So she took it on face value and asked what woman she was interested in and watched her blush. So her hunch was right. 

So then Octavia had continued her interrogation of Raven, naming just about every girl around the camp including herself which had earned a rag in her face. She even added in Clarke but Raven just rolled her eyes and stated Clarke only had eyes on Lexa before she disappeared. Octavia had thought about it for a moment, their interactions and then had to agree. 

So she had taken her time to stare at Raven while she thought about who she could possibly like. She thought of all the women Raven had been hanging around enough to actually like. One name kept popping up again and again and surely she couldn't be right but she had no doubt she was and she'd blurted "Oh my god it's Abby"

Raven had tried to act all coy but there had been no outright denial like with the other women and the red tinge to her cheeks didn't help either. Octavia could only ask why? It was Abby, the chancellor, twice her age, Clarke's mum. Raven had blown her top with an "I know!" Then bit her lip when Octavia grinned in victory in getting her to admit it. 

Raven had then spoken on how they had become close after the mountain being the survivors of the drilling. Had gone to each other in times of pain and for understanding. They had become friends and hung out together when they could, whether in camp or out for walks or hunting. Acquaintances became friends and then for Raven it became more. 

When Octavia asked why Raven hadn't asked Abby out Raven had shrugged and said Abby wouldn't be interested in a gimp like her. Besides which Abby hadn't shown any interest, showed no signs at all she thought of Raven the same way. 

Octavia had tried cajoling, harping and then bullying and Raven didn't give an inch and in the end told Octavia to get out. So she got out and now she didn't know quite what to do. She was saddened that her friend was stuck in this situation and wondered what she could do to help. 

She was never aware of where she was going until she ended up in the infirmary and pushing inside to see Dr Griffin. Oh shit. She had never been able to lie to Abby. What the hell made her come here? Before she could turn and walk out Abby looked up and saw her. 

"Octavia? Is everything ok?" Abby asked as she came forward to stand near her. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just lost in my own head and wandering and somehow ended up here" Octavia replied, which was sort of the truth "I don't want to keep you if you're busy"

"I'm not busy" Abby assured with a gentle smile and stepped back to show there was no pressure to stay "besides the occasional sunburn and one case of heat stroke everyone is disgustingly healthy this summer and I wouldn't mind the company"

"Ok. If I wear on you just kick me out like Raven did" shit, shit no don't mention Raven. Although when Abby's head shot up at the mention of her friend she had to admit she was curious. Abby was quick to cover it. 

"How is Raven?"

"Grumpy. She needs to get laid" Octavia grizzled and could have sworn she saw Abby blush and look away at that. "But she thinks no one will want a gimp like her"

"What?" Abby was aghast and Octavia smiled. Interesting. 

"Yeah and if they did they'd do it out of sympathy, treat her like an invalid etc etc" Octavia shrugged and picked up a tongue depressor from Abby's desk to twirl it in her hands. "But I guess she would have told you that" she shrugged. Way to go O you're doing alright with this. Pat yourself on the back. 

"Why would she tell me that?" Abby asked appearing genuinely confused and Octavia rose a brow at it. 

"Seriously? Abby she considers you a friend, possibly her best friend. Everyone in camp knows you spend time together, have gotten close. We understand it too and are glad you have each other" she shrugged

"You make it sound like we're dating" Abby rolled her eyes and went over to pick up the tablet she had been reading before Octavia arrived. She waited several seconds but when Octavia didn't say anything she looked over at the young woman who appeared to be nervously twiddling a tongue depressor. "Octavia please tell me people don't think we are dating"

"Nope people don't think that" Octavia said steadily and Abby breathed out a sigh of relief then was floored when Octavia continued "I think you'd make a good couple though and would support you"

"What?!" Abby croaked in disbelief

"Well I would. You've helped her with her injuries and shit she's had her fair share. You wouldn't think she is a gimp and you're already close. You've shared your mountain experience, no one else can possibly know what you've been through. And though its a hunch I guess you both share your own guilt, fear, worry about Clarke and I only know that because I have my own"

The mention of Abby's still absent daughter was like an elephant in the room and Octavia hated herself from bringing it up but she needed to to prove a point. 

"Sorry" she murmured shrugging "anyway I think you'd be perfect for each other"

"Are you crazy I'm twice her age, and some" Abby shook her head and turned to Octavia who was watching her with a serious look on her face. "What?"

"Is that all you've got? The age difference" Octavia asked and narrowed her eyes dangerously and Abby wondered how this conversation got started. "Abby if you like Raven and are using your age as an excuse...."

"What?" Abby blinked. 

"You should talk to her." Octavia pointed out and when Abby looked blank added "Tell her you like her"

"Well of course I like her, she knows I like her. We're friends" Abby insisted and Octavia groaned. 

"Oh bullshit"

"Watch your mouth young lady" Abby warned and Octavia sighed. Why did Raven like her again? 

"Never mind. I think I should go. I seem to have pissed you off in record time" Octavia threw the depressor in the bin and headed for the door before Abby could blink or comment "you know you should think about it. Raven is one of a kind and you could be happy. We all deserve to be happy"

"Stop" Abby ordered just as she was about to open the door and Octavia paused but didn't turn around. Abby sighed and admitted she cared by saying "I'm twice her age". At the same time it admitted nothing at all. 

"Do her injuries stop you from caring?" Octavia asked and there was a long pause before there was a quiet 

"No"

"Then why should a number?" She asked seriously "you will never know if you don't try"

Octavia left then and hurried out of the ark before anyone could catch her. She thought she had done alright, making them both admit their feelings. Ok by accident with Raven and with a lot of fumbling with Abby. Maybe a bit of bullying with Abby too. Mentioning Clarke hadn't been smart but it got Abby to open up surprisingly. She hoped one of them would get the nerve to tell the other how they were feeling but they were stubborn and she doubted it. 

Unfortunately a week later she knew her prediction was right. But at the same time it was so wrong it was devastating. She watched from the sidelines as Abby basically ignored Raven, making excuses not to spend time, have dinner or go on walks like they usually did. 

She watched as her friend became more and more despondent. She threw herself into her work and sure the camp had never been running smoother but Raven was looking like shit and Octavia knew she had to do something about it. She had no idea what though and as the days passed she watched Raven give up and stop asking and she started avoiding Abby too. Avoiding all of them. 

Octavia got pissed. Really pissed. She dressed in her battle gear, grabbed her sword and started to march through camp. Lincoln tried to stop her but she merely shot him a look and he stepped aside. Bellamy tried next and she ended up holding a sword to his throat and telling him to move. 

No one else dared stop her after that. She knew Abby had finished in the infirmary for the day so headed straight for her room and threw the door open. At first she was too angry to see the scene in front of her but when she did she lowered her sword and some of the anger drained away. Abby looked just as bad as Raven and her normally neat room was a mess. 

"You're a fucking idiot Abby" she told the woman on the couch. The woman with the red nose and swollen tear filled eyes. 

"I just needed some time to think, maybe build up some courage and now.." Abby hugged her knees and Octavia growled. 

"Get up. You caused this and you're going to fix it" she snapped walking over to the woman and grabbing her by the arm hauled her to her feet. 

"Wait I don't even know if she wants me"

"Abby Griffin my visit to you two weeks ago was no mistake. I had just come from Raven's. I was going to see if there was any chance my friend could ever be happy. I thought I'd done enough so she would be. I didn't expect you to turn into a complete ass" Octavia hissed as she ignored Abby's protests and people's stares and started dragging her outside to Ravens tent. 

"Wait what?" Abby asked slightly shocked as she tried to compute what Octavia was saying in her distressed state. She was too late though when they came to a halt outside Raven's tent and Octavia called out to Raven if she was fit for a visitor. When Raven yelled back to leave her the hell alone Abby found herself propelled through the entrance and into the tent. 

Abby looked around the tent that served as Ravens home and found her lying curled in a ball in the middle of her bed. She looked about as awful as she felt and Abby's heart broke at what she had quite obviously reduced the other woman too. 

"What are you doing here Abby?" Raven growled sitting up "didn't think the gimp was worth hanging around anymore. Took you longer than most, I'll give you that"

"I needed time to think" Abby sighed 

"About what? How being with the gimp might affect your chance at being Chancellor at the next election?" Raven scoffed "well fine I don't need you. I don't need anyone. Get the hell out of my tent and my life"

"No" Abby stood firm under Ravens ferocious glare, heart thundering in her chest and knowing everything hinged on this conversation. For that reason alone she decided to keep Octavia right out of it. Raven was likely to flip if she realised what O had done. 

"What do you mean no? This is my tent" Raven roared standing up and nearly collapsed because she forgot she didn't have her brace on. Abby saw it coming and hurried to her, holding her up and then holding her tight when she slumped into her drained. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry I've done this to you, us. I needed time to think about you, me, Jake, Clarke." Abby held firm to the unresponsive body in front of her. "I had a lot to deal with and let go before I could move on. I just went about it wrong I'm so sorry"

"Move on?" Raven asked confused. 

Abby sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never but the butterflies in her stomach were threatening to come out, she felt sick even though she was pretty sure of her response now, even without Octavias admission. 

"With you" she whispered and felt Raven tense and suck in a harsh breath. Slowly tentative arms came up and cautiously wrapped around her. She felt a jolt of confidence and continued with her explanation. "Over the past few months I've slowly come to the realisation I had feelings for you" she paused as Raven let out a slight sob while gripping her harder and she returned the pressure in equal measure pushing her face into Ravens neck. 

"I couldn't think about exploring that with you until I said goodbye to the past properly. I needed time and space to do it. I should have explained myself better, not made you think I didn't want to be with you anymore."

"You want to be with me" Raven breathed, awed that this gorgeous woman was even remotely interested in her. Friends had been one thing, anything more she had never dreamed of. She had been upset by losing her friend, someone who she thought had understood her, cared about her and didn't give a damn about her limitations. She'd been devastated that maybe she had judged Abby wrong and that had saddened and angered her. She winced, she owed her friends an apology for being an ass. 

"Yes. I just didnt think you wanted to be with me."

"What?" Raven pulled back to take a good look at Abby and saw the black circles behind the tear stained face. Saw how pale and gaunt she looked and knew she had been suffering too. The first week had been Abby's fault. The second week was all hers as she wouldn't let Abby explain. 

"Raven I'm old, I have wrinkles, and stretch marks and though I'm in good shape things aren't as firm as they used to be" she paused and looked at the younger woman who was smiling and shaking her head "what?"

"Babe you're body is smoking but it only part of what I love" she paused when brown eyes shot to hers and gently cupped a smoothe cheek "I love that super intelligent brain, and your wit, dry sarcasm and humour. I love that you make me laugh with silly jokes and that we can talk endlessly. I also love that we can sit side by side and just be" 

"Raven" Abby whispered overwhelmed. 

"I love that you treat me as a person not an invalid, that you challenge me not to set limitations at the same time you look after me. I love the way you smile when you have no idea what I'm talking about but encourage me to talk anyway. I love it when you touch me to get my attention, or rub my back if I sit bent over too long or when you take my hand out walking"

"You love me?" Abby blinked in shock, in realisation, in awe. She watched as Raven blushed and looked down before nodding timidly. "Raven you honour me so much and I will try and spend the rest of my life loving you as you deserve" she promised as shocked eyes flicked up to meet hers. "I can't believe you love me"

"Let me show you" Raven breathed and leant in to connect their lips. 

Long hours later Octavia lay awake beside Lincoln unable to sleep due to the loud sounds of lovemaking coming from Raven's tent. She had to smile though, unperturbed. She had set her friend up, admittedly with a few hiccups but still, they got there in the end. Way to go O, way to go.


End file.
